Era do Império
A Era do Império,Um Novo Amanhecer também conhecida como os era das trevas, começou com o fim das Guerras Clônicas e a proclamação do Império Galáctico, dezenove anos antes da Batalha de Yavin —O tuíte em questão se refere ao número de anos dentro do universo entre os filmes canônicos e as séries de televisão. , onde esse evento se passou, é o ano 13. , onde a Batalha de Yavin acontece, é dito o ano 32. Usando matemática simples, podemos deduzir que esse evento se passou 19 anos antes da Batalha de Yavin. Foi caracterizado pelo reino do Imperador Galáctico Palpatine e o programa político do seu regime, conhecido como a Nova Ordem.Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy Embora o Imperador tenha conseguido a paz na galáxia como havia prometido, esse resultado foi atingido através de repressão brutal. Como resultado, a Era do Império também viu o nascimento da Aliança para Restauração da República, cujos membros se comprometeram a derrubar Palpatine e restaurar a democracia na galáxia. A Era se encerrou ao mesmo tempo que a Guerra Civil Galáctica, quando o Império perdeu a Batalha de Jakku e assinou a Concordância Galáctica com a Aliança, agora reorganizada na Nova República.Estrelas PerdidasStar Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary Aparições *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Parte II: Flight'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Parte III: Pivot'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Parte IV: Catch'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Parte V: Release'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' * *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' * *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''A New Hero'' * * * *''Droids in Distress'' *''A Armadilha do Inquisidor'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epílogo: Haunt'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epílogo: The Ties That Bind'' * * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * * * *''Battle to the End'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' * *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Star Wars: Han Solo'' * * *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Lando'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' * * * *''Star Wars: Império Despedaçado'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' * *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Blade Squadron: Jakku'' *''Bloodline'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Parte I'' }} Notas e referências Categoria:Períodos de Tempo